disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Character All-Stars Oklahoma
Character All-Stars Oklahoma (CASO) is a CASP theme park in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. It opened May 15, 2003. Sections * All-Star Plaza * Disney Kingdom * Pixar Place * Marveland * PBS Land of Knowledge * Nickelodeon Universe * Cartoon Network Lagoon ''' * '''Warner Bros. Movie Studio * Fox Land * DreamWorks Experience * Video Game City Attractions All-Star Plaza TBA 'Disney Kingdom' *Mickey's House and Meet Mickey *'Mickey Mouse's Car Toon Spin '- A wild mouse roller coaster themed around Mickey Mouse. Height restriction: '47.3" *'Pooh's Hunny Hunt - A trackless ride based on Winnie The Pooh(2011). *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Frozen Ever After *Tangled: Rapunzel's Best Day Ever *Pinnicho's Daring Journey *Peter Pan's Flight *Dumbo *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Under the Sea Adventure *Goofy's Sky School *Sitch's Great Escape *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *It's a Small World *The Haunted Mansion *Fantasmic! *Pirates of Caribbean *Cinderella-braition *Star Tours *Muppet Vison 3D *Gravity Falls Mystery Tour *Star vs the Forces of Evil 3D *Phineas And Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever! *Disney Junior: Live on Stage Pixar Place *Toy Story: Midway Mania! *Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek *Finding Nemo: Suberine Voyage *Slinky Dog Dash *Radiator Springs Racers *Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Inside Out: Mind Tour *Good Dinosaur Coaster *The Incredibles 4D Marveland *The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man *Guardians Of Galaxy: Mission Breakout *The Incredible Hulk Coaster *Iron Man Experience *Avegers HQ *Black Widow PBS Land of Knowledge *Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase *A Day In the Park With Barney *Liberty's Kids Live! *Adventures From The Book Virtues *Curious George Comes to Town *Peg + Cat: Math Musical *Thomas the Tank Engine *Grover's Alphine Express *Cyberchase 4D Nickelodeon Universe *SpongeBob's Super Splashing Boat Ride *Rock Bottom Plunge *Gary Track *Patrick's Family Steel Coaster *Sandy's Rocket Blast: powered by NASA *Plankton's Highly Dangerous Swinger *Squidward's Muiscal Merry-Go-Round *SpongeBob SquarePants 3D: The Great Jellyfish Rescue *The Loud House: Loud Coaster *Dora's Jungle Swings *Fairy Odd Coaster *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock *Shredder's Mutant Masher *Angry Beavers Spooty Spin *Back at the Barnyard Hayride *Blue's Skidoo *Brain Surge *Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler *Dora the Explorer Azul's Adventure *Rugrats: Discover America 4D *Ride the Reptarmoblie *Teenage Robot Roundabout Cartoon Network Lagoon *Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack *The Amazing World of Gumball 4D *Adventure Time: Finn And Jake's Epic Adventure *'Regular Show Coaster' - a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on Regular Show. Theme: ''Regular Show'' *Ben 10: Ultimate Mission - TBA *Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice 4D - TBA *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Crazy Coaster *Cartoon Network Startoons *The Powerpuff Girls: Triple Coaster *Uncle Grandpa RV Tours *Mighty Magiswords 4D *Forster's Teacups Warner Bros. Movie Studio *Bugs Bunny Carrot Patch *Roadrunner Express *The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure- TBA *Lego Ningago The Ride *Justice Leauge: Battle For Metropolis *The Joker *Superman *Teen Titans Go! The Ride *Storks Flyer *Yogi Bear Rapids *The Polar Express Experience Fox Land *The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - TBA *Journey to FernGully *Family Guy Giant Chicken Coaster! *Kang & Kodos' Twirl and Hurl *Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *Rio: A Bird's Journey *Edward Scissorhands Coaster DreamWorks Experience *Shrek 4D *How to Train Your Dragon Coaster *Kung Fu Pandamonium *Madagascar River Adventure *Trolls: The Musical *Over the Hedge *Donkey Live! *Madagascoursel *Home 3D Video Game Galaxy: Powered by Nintendo, Activision-Blizzard, Square Enix, EA, Capcom, Xbox, and PlayStation *Sonic the Hedgehog 4D *Mario Kart Triple Dash 5D *Battlefield 1: The Hybrid Coaster *Battlefield Hardline: Cops VS Robbers 3D *Battlefield 4: Armoured Assault *Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War *Resident Evil: The Final Chapter: Bio Terror *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard: Haunted Shadows *Kingdom Hearts: The Ride *Final Fantasy XV: The Coaster *World of Final Fantasy: The 4D Experience *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: Escape From Midgar *Gears of War 4: Laser Siege *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare: VR Space Battle *Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Shoot-Out Orbs *Plants vs Zombies: Time Tangled *Angry Birds: Ride 'n' Play *Skylanders Drop *God of War 6D *Journey of The Last Guardian *Metal Gear Survive: Battle Scars 4D *Flying Pikachu *Splatoon: Turf War Park's characters Disney Kingdom *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Peg Leg Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewy and Louie *Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo *Snow White, The Evil Queen, The Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella, Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Anistasia *Princess Aroura, Maleficent, Flora Fauna and Merryweather *Ariel, Eric, Ursula, Sebastain, Flounder, Scuttle *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts and Chip, Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Jafar *Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Dr. Facilier *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Mother Gothel, The Snuggly Duckling Thugs, Maximus *Merida, Queen Elinor *Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Prince Hans, Grandpabby Troll *Pinnochio, Jimminy Cricket *Alice, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, White Rabbit *Baymax, Hiro *Wreck-It-Ralph, Venellope Pixar Place *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie *Flick *Sully, Mike *Mr. Incredible, Elasta Girl, Fro Zone *Lighting McQueen, Mater *Joy, Sadness Marveland *Spider-Man *Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow *Thor,Loki *X Men *Doctor Strange Stores TBA Dinning and snacks TBA Events TBA Parades TBA Hotels TBA Dowtown CASO TBA Category:Fanon Category:CASP Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks